(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telephone substation instruments and more particularly to a line circuit for multiple line telephone substations.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Two-line telephones are old and well known, as are Private Branch Exchange (PBX) telephones, but, two-line telephones do not provide the common lamp signaling features that are available with PBX telephones. While PBX telephones do provide these common signaling features, they do so at the cost of complex line circuitry.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a novel arrangement of a multiple line telephone which includes the common signaling features of a PBX telephone without the cost of the complex and expensive circuitry required for such telephones.